


Звонок в пустоту

by extinctDinosaur



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extinctDinosaur/pseuds/extinctDinosaur
Summary: — Знаешь, Нанами-сан, я вновь не могу уснуть.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 4





	Звонок в пустоту

Гудки из динамик телефона протяжно растягиваются в минутах друг за другом с одинаковым промежутком времени. Трубку никто так и не поднимает, звонок уходит на автоответчик. Так непривычно звонить даже ночью, но не получать ответ. Нанами ведь спит очень мало, в основном играя, и редко когда спала во время звонка от Нагито. Может, потому что ему везло позвонить в нужный момент?

— ... оставьте своё сообщение после звукового сигнала.

Тихий писк сообщает, что уже можно говорить, но в горле ком. Комаэда хотел услышать приятный, нежный голос по ту сторону трубки, он нуждался, чтобы он сказал хоть что-то, но там все такая же тишина, если не брать в счёт звуки ночного моря, тихо шумящего от лёгкого ветерка.

— Знаешь, Нанами-сан, я вновь не могу уснуть, надеюсь ты не против послушать, что я скажу? Ха-ха, ты не обязана это делать, можешь просто проигнорировать и не слушать дальше, не думаю, что слова кого-то вроде меня могут быть действительно интересными для тебя, — он начинает тихо, неуверенно, после вновь замолкает, дважды нервно посмеявшись и дожидаясь какого-то ответа.

— С последнего звонка много чего произошло, даже не знаю с чего начать. Я ведь рассказывал про остров, на который мы отправились классом и с тем резервником? Удивительно, что в таком месте я нашёл связь, чтобы дозвониться до тебя, хах? Тут почти нет ничего, что помогло бы связаться с внешним миром, но никто не жалуется, мы можем отдохнуть от школьных дней и прочей суеты. Жаль, что у тебя не вышло присоединиться к поездке, тебе бы понравилось.

Голос надрывается, когда следующее слово хочет прозвучать, но застревает на первой же букве «Х». Приходится вдохнуть и выдохнуть судорожными, прерывистыми потоками воздуха, чтобы продолжить говорить спокойно. 

— Хината прознал, что я звонил тебе до этого, и ещё о парочке неудобных попыток. Он, кажется, выглядел грустным? Или даже сожалеющим. Не знаешь, почему? Эти резервники странные, их не понять. Может быть, потому что не может поговорить с тобой так же, как и я? Сейчас он спит, не хочу тревожить, сегодня был трудный день-

Сердце замирает на мгновение, когда слух улавливает гудок, но отмирает, понимая, что это не телефонный, да и идёт вовсе не из трубки, а из домика Ибуки, которая, по всей видимости, решила повозиться с инструментами или случайно что-то включила. В голове на мгновение появилась мысль, что кто-то поднял всё же трубку, это пугало сильнее, чем тишина. Осознание, что либо пробудил спящего, либо и вовсе был проигнорирован до какого-то момента. 

— К-кажется, Ибуки-сан не спится. Кстати о ней, недавно она вновь дала свой концерт с новыми песнями. Это было как всегда – поразительно и специфично, ха-ха, но все привыкли, и им даже понравилось. Как прекрасно видеть, что таланты каждых учеников продолжают расти и развиваться. Я мог бы даже напеть что-то из её исполнения, две строчки всё ещё вертятся в голове, но я не такой хороший певец как она, ты же знаешь, да?

Прокашлявшись, сделав глубокий вздох, Нагито постарался вспомнить мелодию, чтобы попасть в нужный ритм и тихо, неуверенно попытался пропеть «Todoke todoke kono omoi kimi ni mo todoke kono omoi»*. Его голос хрипит, и под конец он пытается посмеяться с самого же себя, после ещё тихо напевая мелодию гитары. 

— Сода нашёл какие-то приставки и телевизоры в магазинчиках и смог заставить их работать, но в них не было каких-то игр, так что мы целый день пытались найти хоть что-то, для чего могли бы использовать их. Цумики-сан единственная, кому удалось что-то найти, и знаешь, что это было? Galaomega, это ведь твоя любимая, не так ли? Все веселились, уверен, ты была бы счастлива, видя их всех такими дружными, играя. В этот раз не было никаких происшествий с едой, но, когда Терутеру привёз её, Фуюхико спросил, не ты ли напомнила об этом и все замолчали. Атмосфера счастья как-то слишком быстро сменилась печалью, они скучают по тебе, Нанами-сан. 

Рука, державшая телефон, задрожала, пришлось вновь переводить дыхание, чтобы продолжить разговор. Есть ещё вещи, которые Нагито хотел бы успеть сказать. 

— Стоило видеть лицо Соды, когда Нидай случайно разломал напополам консоль, это было… громко. Соня-сан смогла успокоить его, но весь оставшийся вечер с играми он чинил её, а Нидая не подпускали, но он был и не против. Танака смог поиграть с его четырьмя тёмными ангелами разрушения. К слову, помнишь, Пекояма-сан говорила, что животные боятся её? Эти хомячки удивительные, они сами забрались к ней. Её улыбка впервые была такой мягкой, а Танака говорил, что они признали в ней сильного человека. Ребята дружны как никогда, уверен, ты бы гордилась за них, знай, каких успехов они успели достигнуть вместе. 

Мысли начинают путаться, события в голове летят с большой скоростью, Комаэда не может сосредоточиться на чём-то конкретном, кроме слов Хаджиме насчёт всех звонков Чиаки. Улыбка на лице дергается и стремится исчезнуть, но Нагито не даёт ей это сделать. Не сейчас, может, чуть позже.

— Думаю, это последний звонок тебе, Нанами-сан. Я бы хотел извиниться за многое, рассказать ещё много чего, вновь услышать твой голос, но я говорю просто сам с собой, ты ведь даже не услышишь это. Даже если бы хотела, ты уже не можешь. Я скучаю по твоей радостной улыбке и спокойному голосу, которому хочется доверять. Думаю, все скучают. Но раз это уже последний раз, то не буду его портить своими грустными разговорами о разлуке. Спасибо, что была с нами. Со мной. Что была нашей нитью надежды, скрепляющей всех вместе. Спасибо. Мы больше не встретимся, только если этот странный Рай существует, но я слишком грешен, чтобы быть с тобой там. Прощай, Нанами-сан.

Звонок идёт ещё пару секунд, после чего гудки вновь наполняют тишину вместо слов, сообщающая о конце вызова. Сообщение отправлено в никуда и никому, ведь Чиаки Нанами мертва. 

**Author's Note:**

> * "Позволь моим чувствам дойти. Позволь моим чувствам дойти до тебя." – Последние строчки песни, что Ибуки исполняла в 3 главе СДР2.


End file.
